Fairytail-The Gem Dragonslayer's journey
by N1njaW4rri0r4lyf
Summary: a new dragon slayer joins Fairy Tail. What adventures await him? What trials will he go through? And will there be fluffiness involved? Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail !
1. Chapter 1

Summary: a new dragon slayer joins Fairy Tail. What adventures await him? What trials will he go through? And will there be fluffiness involved?

Author's note: Hey guys this is my first fanfic and I would just like to ask for all of your reviews and suggestions to this story! I hope you all will enjoy it!

Chapter 1: Welcome to Fairytail!

It was a bright sunny afternoon in Magnolia town when a high spirited young Mage walked to the town's center with a tired huff. This Mage was of average height with spiky black hair, a green shirt, long brown pants, and a dark green trench coat on. He also had a light green crystal necklace with a katana on his back. He had a toned body with rippling muscles which could be seen under his shirt. Has he walked he pasted a pink haired teen with an extremely attractive blonde walking hand in hand. When they pasted each other the two boys stooped and both said "Dragonslayer." The pink-haired boy first said,"Oi boy who's your father?" The teen replied," Dix the crystal dragon, how about you?" The pink- haired boy replied," Igneel the fire dragon." The Mage had heard of Igneel before so he asked," Are you Natsu Dragneel?" The pink hair boy smiled and said ,"Yep" the boy instantly bowed deeply and said," it is an honor to meet the son of another dragon and Igneel the fire king no less" Natsu just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said," it's nothing and umm what was your name?" The boy turned a bit red saying," I never introduced myself I'm Axel the crystal dragon slayer." Natsu nodded and introduced his friend," you already know me this is Lucy." Pointing to the blonde who just smiled and said," Pleasure to meet you." Natsu then said, "so want to meet more dragon slayers?" Axel was at a loss for words. Where there more dragon slayers besides him and Natsu? Axel just nodded his head furiously. Natsu laughed and said," do you belong to a guild?" Axel said," no..." a little embarrassed. Natsu then took his and Lucy's hand yelling, "THAN LET'S GO TO FAIRYTAIL!" The trio approached a huge building and Axel had to gap at how big it was. When they entered Natsu yelled, "WE'RE BACK OI OLD MAN WE CAN STILL ACCEPT MEMBERS RIGHT?" Walking to a small looking man with a floppy hat in the middle of the guild. The small man looked the new face over and said," Boy what is your name?" Axel gulped under his gaze and said," Axel" the old man replied," Good to have new face I'm Makarov this guilds master." Axel just stared and thought (this man is a guild master?) Makarov said," It doesn't look like you belong to any guild so go over to Mirajane the white haired girl at the bar tell her to give you the guild seal." Axel nodded and turned to where Mirajane was. As he walked over he pasted a young girl with dark blue hair and stopped for a moment and thought (another dragon slayer scent) but shrugged it off as he made his way to the counter. When he got there the white haired girl smiled a warm welcoming smile at him and said." Hi I'm Mirajane but everyone calls me Mira for short." He nodded and relayed the message Makarov gave him. Mira nodded and pulled out a stamp and a bowl with a colorless liquid in it. She asked," where and what color do you want your seal?" Axel had to think about it and finally said," Green on my upper right arm" Mira nodded and dipped the stamp in the liquid that somehow turned green as Axel pulled up his sleeve. She pressed it up against his skin and the stamp glowed for a few second and then stopped. When she took off the stamp a green phoenix looking tattoo was on his arm. Mira smiled at him and said," Welcome to Fairytail!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Familiar faces  
Summary: A new dragonslayer joins FairyTail. What adventures await him? What trials will he go through? And will there be fluffiness involved?  
Disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail  
Authors note: Hey guys! I'm going introduce two new characters so don't freak out if a different POV pops up, Kay? And please review !

It's been one week since Axel has joined the guild and he still hasn't taken on a quest. He grumbled to himself think why he couldn't get a quest that didn't involve a team. He was still fuming when the doors suddenly opened and two cloaked figures walked in side by side.

Axel walked up to them and brightly said, "Hey how's it going, you looking to put up a job?"

Before he could react the hooded figure on the right punched him the gut sending flying towards the wall.

Axel got up slowly and shouted, "WHAT THE HECK!"

He glared at him then rushed the clocked figure who shot a stream of fire at him on instinct he yelled, "ROAR OF THE GEM DRAGON!"

As the two attacks clashed it looked like it was a stalemate of power until the flames broke and the figure was hit on full force with the attack. He was blown back and the hood he wore was ripped to shreds to revel dark blue hair and a tattoo for element on the right side of the figures forehead with dark black eyes.

Axel was then hit with realization and shouted," KENJI IS THAT YOU!?"

The figure smirked and said, "You got stronger Axel."

The other figured rushed over and said, "Kenji you okay?" in a very girlish voice.

Axel than looked shocked as he recognized the voice and said, "Ash is that you?"

The figure removed her hood and showed bright pink hair with light green eyes staring at Axel and said, "Hey big bro!"

Everyone in Fairy Tail sweat dropped for a minute until Mira spoke up and said, "Well that was quite an entrance huh."

She smiled brightly and walked over to Axel who looked at her with an apologetic expression.

Mira then turned to the two and asked, "What are you guys doing here for anyway?"

Kenji and Ash walked up to him and smiled and said together, "We're here to join, duh!"

Axel just fainted while the two just laughed.


End file.
